


Albert DaSilva Get Down Here Before You Hurt Yourself

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alber falls off a roof, Albert is an idiot, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Cuddling, Finch has to take care of them, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans! Tommy Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Albert just wanted to look at the lights, unfortunately he’s kind of an idiot and falls off a roof





	Albert DaSilva Get Down Here Before You Hurt Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is late

Day 10:Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise-Redtinch

 

“Albert What are you doing on the roof?!” Tommy Boy yelled.

 

“You can see some of the rich people’s Christmas decorations from here! It’s real pretty!” He yelled taking a couple steps forward.

 

“Watch out Albie! If you fall and hurt yourself I ain’t got enough to cover for you when you can’t sell!”

 

“I ain’t gonna fall I’ll be fi-“ Albert was cut off by a shriek as he slipped on the fresh snow, sliding off of the roof into a giant snow pile, thankfully keeping him from getting too badly hurt.

 

“Oh my god Al are you okay?!” Tommy rushed over, pulling Albert out of the snow and immediately fretting over him, looking for injuries.

 

“I’m okay, just a couple a’ scrapes and bruises,” Albert quickly looked around, kissing Tommy quickly when he saw that there was no one to see.

 

“C’mon let’s get you inside, and warmed up, you’re soaking,”

 

“No you are,” Albert said before tackling Tommy into the snow.

 

“Albie!” He squealed as he shoved a handful of snow down his shirt.

 

“C’mon, lets go get warmed up,”

 

“I hate you,”

 

“No you don’t,”

 

“I really don’t,” Tommy smiled as they walked into the Lodging House, shucking soaked garments as they walked in.

 

“What did you do?” Finch asked staring at the quickly forming bruise on Alberts bicep.

 

“This idiot fell off the roof and then pushed me in the snow,” Tommy grumbled, stealing one of Finches shirts.

 

“Remind me again why I love you?” Finch asked, lightly kissing Alberts bruise and Tommy’s forehead.

 

“Clearly it’s because of how smart I am,” Albert joked as Finch grabbed a towel, drying off his hair while Tommy set out warm clothes for him.

 

“More like how dumb you are,” Tommy mumbled kissing his neck before flopping in bed.

 

“Mean! At least I didn’t almost break a rib by putting on wrappings too tight,”

 

“It was like the third time I had ever bound my chest I didn’t know how tight it should be, all I cared about was that my chest looked flat,” Tommy replied.

 

“Speaking of which, bindings off, you don’t want to hurt yourself by wearing them for too long,” Finch said with a pointed stare.

 

“Fiiiiine,” Tommy quickly pulled off his bindings, setting the fabric to the side and flopping over Albert who had just laid down cuddling into him. 

 

“Good, neither of you are allowed to hurt yourselves before our one day off a year, we are spending Christmas happy and very much not in pain, and neither of you are allowed to ruin that,” Finch pulled Tommy close as he pressed his back into his chest.

 

“Gnight Finchy, Gnight Tommy, I love you,” Albert mumbled already half asleep.

 

“I love you too,”


End file.
